User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud House Meets Fairly Oddparents,Spongebob:Infinity War
(It Starts With The Louds Doing Their Things) Lincoln:Ahhh! This is Life! Luna:Yeah Bruh Just Alone Without Mom And Dad! Luan:Yeah And It's A "Side" Up Day (Laughs) Get it? (The Sisters And Lincoln Groan Suddenly They Hear A Ship Noise) Lincoln:WHAT WAS THAT!? Lori:IT COULD BE LISA'S CHEMICALS EXPLODING! Lisa:NO I DIDN'T DO ANY CHEMICALS! (The Ship Came To The Backyard) Lana:Sounds Like it's in the Backyard Lucy:Ok Let's Go (They Run To The Backyard And Saw A Ship) Lincoln:A Ship? What's It doing here? Leni:I Don't Know? (They Touch The Ship And Thanos Came) Thanos:Hello Loud Family! Lola:WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES? Thanos:Using The Soul Stone Leni:A Time Thingy? (Marvel Studios Intro Starts And Cuts To The Loud Family Going To Dimmsdale) Lori:Something Could Happend? Lynn:Why Are We Going To Dimmsdale? Lincoln:We're Gonna Talk To Timmy And His Fairies (Cuts To Me And Lincoln's Friends And Stella Following Them) Clyde:Why Are We Following Them? Me:Cause Thanos is Coming (Cuts To Spongebob Getting Out Of The Water) Spongebob:Let's Go Gang Patrick:Why Spongebob? Spongebob:We've Got A Buisness To Do! (Cuts To Loud Family Meeting Timmy) Timmy:So Thanos is Coming Ok And Meet Chloe Carmichael She's A Friend From Work Chloe:Hi! Lola:Hello (Cuts To Me And Lincoln's Friends And Stella Going To The Santiago's House) Me:Ok Here We Are Let's Knock (We Knock And Cj Opens It) CJ:Hello? Stella:Um Hey We Came To See Bobby And Ronnie Anne! (Cuts To Spongebob And The Gang Turning To Their Superhero Forms) Invincibubble:Alright Gang Let's Fight Thanos! Sour Note:Who's Thanos? (Cuts To All of us Meeting) Sir-Pinch-A-Lot:Who Are You? Lincoln:We're The Loud Family Me:Since We're here in Dimmsdale Thanos Could Arrive! (Thanos Arrives To Dimmsdale Cuts To All of Us Fighting Thanos) Me:Gah! (Thanos Stops Me With Power Stone Then Punches Me With The Gauntlet) Lori:You Stupid Purple Chip! (Lori Kicks Thanos,Thanos Throws Lori) (Cuts To us Defeated) Me(Bleeding):He's Too Powerful Lincoln(Injured):We Know! Thanos:You Think That's Strong Think Again (Thanos Throws A Moon But It Was Blocked By The Louds Love Interests,Genderbend Louds,Ronnie Anne,Bobby,Nolan,Laney,Leni's Friends) Me:They're All Here! Thanos:What The!? (Avengers Theme Plays And Cuts To What Looks Like....Logan Loud) Logan Loud:Who The Hell Are You Guys? (Craig,Flats,Kevin,Girl Jordan,Maggie Shows Up) After Credits Scene: (Cuts To Clare And Watterson Seeing Everyone Fading Away) Clare:Watterson Looks Like They Are Fading Away (Watterson Fades Away) Clare:Watterson? WATTERSON! (cries then fades away) (Suddenly A Car Shows Up With Robloxians) Noob:What's Happening? Despacito Spider:Looks Like We Gotta Call Someone! The Loud Family Guest:Guys I Don't Feel So Good Bacon Hair:No.No...NO! (Then Pankayz And Zerophyz From Roblox:Oder Horror Movie And Chad Comes in Too) Zerophyz:What's Happening? Pankayz:I Don't Know? Chaz:Goodbye (Fades) (Cuts To Dimmsdale Destroyed) Timmy:NO! DIMMSDALE IS DESTROYED! Chloe:We Know! All of Us:WE ALL KNOW! (Zerophyz And Pankayz Comes To Dimmsdale Along With Noob,Despacito Spider,Bacon Hair) Me:It's All Our Fault The Rodent:Yeah! Maggie:I Know Girl Jordan Faded Away! (Pankayz,Zerophyz,Despacito Spider,Noob,Bacon Hair Arrives At Dimmsdale) Nolan:Who Are You? Pankayz:We're From Roblox! Me:I Know You Guys! Ok Here's The Plan! (End Credit Ends) The Loud Family,Spongebob,Fairly Oddparents Return in Part 2 Category:Blog posts